Monster at the Table
by ReflectionDetection
Summary: Dawn of Twinleaf town has saved the universe from destruction. Team Galactic has been disbanded. The hero has become champion. The region of Sinnoh is at peace. Or, so they thought. A new team has formed from the ashes of Glactic's once ultimate glory. Dawn has lost her power, and a new hero is coming forth. Will he be what this broken region needs? RatedT.


**_Summary:_**

**_Dawn of twinleaf town has saved the universe from destruction. Team Galactic has been disbanded. The hero has become champion. The region of Sinnoh is at peace. Or, so they thought. A new team has formed from the ashes of Glactic's once ultimate glory. Dawn has lost her power, and a new hero is coming forth. Will he be what this broken region needs? Or, has the fate of destruction been final. Let's follow him as his adventure unfolds._**

**_Rated T for Swearing and Violence and touchy subjects._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in anyway. My Original characters are all I have to own. Credits go to where they are due._**

**P**recious **B**inding

Heavy sighs came from the little room. Desks lined in three rows of four faced the front; little children watched the clock as it ticked its tock. Some kids rapidly took notes, others were talking, and there was one person actually working on some homework. One boy in particular was reading with his book pressed in face. His tiny fingers locked against the cover trying to gather the information as fast as he could. Eyes moving rapidly from word to word, as if his life depended on it, he had to finish.

Shock ran down the child's spine as the bell rang. Kids rang out in cheers and mingled, Friday's were the best. The boy jerked up and gathered his things into his bag, running past the other children. His little body carried him to the edge route 202 from Jubilife City, as he made his way past travelers. Feet and arms pumping to the speed of a Rapidash, leaving a blaze trail. Stomps echoed through the trees while he hopped over ledges, avoiding the grassy areas. Scuttling through Sangem Town, he ran to to his little house at the edge. Exhausted he held a tired but, happy face.

On his tip toes, his miniature fingers twisted the doorknob, it was always abnormally high. At the slightest touch, the door flew open to reveal a tall woman near the kitchen table. She slowly looked up to see her son running inside. The woman smiled at the view.

"Hi, Ma." He exclaimed, running for her.

"Honey, how was your day today?"

"It was nice." His made a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, hon." His mother scrubbed his head with her hands and kissed his temple. "Does your little Poké need any healing?"

The boy waved the Poké Ball in his hand and shook his head. "No, he's good."

She gave him a motherly smirk and began speaking. "How 'bout you check out room, okay?"

His eyes grew wide with marvel. "What is it?" His mother laughed and crossed her arms, her face clear of emotion. The boy could only imagine what would be in his room.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. . ." She says. "Now, go up there."

"Alright~" He said.

He didn't say a word as he turned from his mother and sprinted to the stairs. No way could he wait for what was in store for him; excitement coursing through his veins. Quiet patters of steps were heard as he made himself up the stairs. The combination of creaking and footsteps were explosive in the house. Pure pleasure flowed through his veins as he ran past his mother's room.

He paused.

It was just right? Did his mother shut it? _No . . . No . . . No . . ._

Cold green eyes looked to the door, the door that was half way open. He knew well that his mother would never leave her door opened, fear of her son panicking. It was odd, why would she leave it cracked just as he was about to see his surprise. _No_, was all he could think. He felt the heat rise in his head, his body smacking into the wall. _Don't think about it_, he urged himself from the presence of the room. _Don't worry too much_, he spoke to himself, _the shadows can't haunt you if you run away_. That's what he would do. _Run_. He took off in escape. No longer could he be joyous while that door lurked behind him. His breaths faltered as he ran to his room at the end of the hall. If he made a swift left, he would be home free.

Swinging the fragile door open, he ran in, shutting the door behind him. His face pressed to the door, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. He couldn't understand what was going on as he gasped for breaths, trying to calm himself. Hyperventilating wouldn't get him anywhere. Blood was rushing too quickly for his heart; he stayed quiet trying to catch his breath. Pressing his hands to his chest, he compressed his breaths and took control. This quick movement always helped calm him. Stop the panic lurking in his mind.

He inched his hands down to add more pressure on his stomach so that he wouldn't get sick. _Simple, don't throw up. You'll be okay_, he would think. He could keep his cool, _be happy again_. He tried to search for that once emotions running in his head. He searched but to no avail, he was shaken.

Carefully, he stood up straight and brushed his dark brown locks from eyes, sweat sticking to his body and cloths. Trembling, he looked around his room. He flushed at the sight before him, embarrassment leaking throughout his panic stricken face. Standing at the edge of a second bed, opposite to his, was a boy; Looking five years older than he.

"Hey," He said bleakly. "I'm Vick."

The boy stared at the kid in front of him. Could this possibly be his surprise? Some kid was what he came up here for, impossible. Could he have seen his panic attack? He did _didn't_ he. . .

Yet, he spoke to the kid.

"My name is Zaine." His mouth barely forming the words. All of them bunched at the inside of his lip. His body tensed as footsteps came from behind the door. Zaine stepped forward before his mother knocked him over. Her long strides brought her to her beside Zaine.

"Hon, I see you've met Vick." He nodded gradually, trying to take in everything going on. She put a hand on his shoulder; she had to have felt the sweat covering his skin. He knew she did, she probably even saw the door. Arceus, he hopes that she shut it.

Holding his hands, he swayed to look at his mother. _Who was this kid?_ He wanted to say. _Why is he here?_ He wanted to scream. _Why'd you let him in my room?_ He could shriek, but he only spoke slow calculated words. "Yes, I did."

His mother stepped in between the two boys. "Well, he is your brother." She said as though he should have known, her voice rising with like a singing Jigglypuff. Only absolute happiness could be heard. Zaine's heart quivered, he hasn't heard his mother happy since . . . Forever. Even when she spoke to him, it was motherly and loving, not happy. _Forceful_.

How could this boy be his brother? Vick's hair was thin and a violent red color, cut so that the front could be styled to the side of his face. Zaine touched his thick dark brown waves and knowing his were exactly like his mothers. He even remembered talking about their similarities a long time ago. Sitting on the porch outside his house, the two examining their highlights and dark roots. He remembered that day, his mother was happy then.

Vick's skin was olive but, very light with freckles scattered against his flesh. Zaine knew his skin tone was cream and flawless, not even moles dotted his skin, his mother had a few, but they were not freckles. His were freckles were light and noticeable on his face.

Vick was broadly built, and much taller than what his face showed. Zaine was short with a petite structure, but his mother was extremely tall, but not in resemblance to Vick. His mom was just as petite as her son.

Zaine's eyes were green crested with dark blue, while Vick's were dark brown and had hints of grey in them. His large pupils blending into the browns and greys, giving him Bidoof softness. If he had buckteeth he would pass as one, simple as that.

In frustration, he spun to his mother. This boy could never be his brother, it made no logical sense. "How?" He said sternly but, as soft as he could. He felt his eyes flash panic but, he kept himself at bay. No attacks, he couldn't have another, he already had one, in front of this very boy!

He had a panic attack in front of Vick.

_Vick?_

_His brother?_

Zaine's mother stared at her son with pleading eyes, as if she felt like she didn't need to explain. Again, he could scream at his mother in confusion but, where would that lead? He remembered the first time he actually tells at his mom, she slapped him. He was upset but didn't want to upset anyone else.

"How about you get to know each other. . . At dinner tonight we can talk a bit more. How 'bout that?" She asked but didn't need an answer. "Okay great. Be down by six darlings." She turned and was out the door.

Anxiety filled a seed in his heart. Zaine couldn't find his way around it. No way did he have this kid's blood flowing through him, it wasn't right. None of it came up to answers, just more dead ends. If he was his brother, where had he been all this time? How come he was never told! Such a secret as this could never be so perfectly kept, yet, there were no flaws in that secret. Was it a secret? Maybe, maybe, his mother didn't remember the kid. Maybe, maybe, his mom had a kid way before he was born or even thought of, but didn't want him? Why would she want him now, though?

"Do you want to play outside?"

Zaine gazed at the boy sitting on the new bed. Did he just speak to him, how odd? "What?"

"Do you wanna go play?" He said, dark eyes gleaming.

He stared down at his hands in his pockets, what better did he have to do? "That's fine."

Vick stood up with giddy composure. "You're _serious_?"

"W-why wouldn't I?" Zaine was caught off guard by his question, who asks that?

"Uh. . . Never mind." The red head made his way past Zaine and went down the hall. Zaine stared at the floor for a few minutes before slowly turning to go out the door. The boy was leaning against the wall. "Come on." He ushered Zaine down the stairs and pushed him out the door. The two stood looking at the tree line in front of them.

"Where too?" Vick's voice broke the silence. His chattering ways couldn't keep him still, he was always prepared to be traveling and moving.

"Follow." Zaine commanded, grinning gently at his own idea. From Sangem Town he went out to route 219, keeping his trail linked onto the sand, until they made it out on the beach. Right where they could gaze out to waves of route 220. Few people usually came out here, as there was a very small population of people in the town.

"A beach?" Vick cried, running, throwing his shoes off, and rolling his pants up to splash in the salty liquid. The air was humid and sticky out under the afternoon sun. Zaine plopped onto the sand and looked up at the cloud filled sky.

He gave Vick a smug look, digging his palms into the minerals. "Why did you think there was so much sand?"

Vick looked and splashed water around. "A lake? Maybe a large pond?" He said, leaning and putting his arms down to his elbows in the water. He was swooshing around at the sand under his feet.

Freckles abruptly turned to Zaine and pulled out four multicolored balls into his hands. Poké Balls. Zaine gasped with a deer in head lights expression. He had four, Pokémon? Four all clasped tight into his thirteen year old hands, he was thirteen right? Who knows? Maybe he was so tall because he was much older but, just had a very childish completion. He needed to know. Curiosity churned in his chest, he must find out.

Zaine watched as the balls expanded and Vick threw them high into the air, to smash into the sand. Four beams of automatic energy shot out from the balls to reveal four very different Pokémon.

Zaine brought out his PokéDex and held it one of the four Pokémon out in the sand.

It was a deer-like Pokémon that was mainly brown and cream in coloration. Gorgeous blossoms with pink petals and yellow insides adorned its horns, with some of the prongs being tipped with cream. Its ears were little geometric rhombus's sticking from its head with darker insides. Its eyes had light-orange markings that curved down to sides of its face. Its nose was dark-brown, and its chin, as well as the sides of its face, was cream. A large scruff of cream fur puffed from the base of its neck, with its underbelly, as well as its lower legs, being cream-colored as well. Light-orange stripes rimmed its underbelly, and its back was dotted with sparse pink speckles. The limbs of it were slender, tipped with hooves with a dewclaw-like feature on the underside of the lower legs, and its tail was low and straight.

The Pokémon's dark pupils shined as Zaine looked it. Majestic quality radiated from the creator, he was awestruck by it.

"_Sawsbuck, the season Pokémon. They migrate according to the seasons. People can tell the season by looking at Sawsbuck's horns. Sawsbuck are found to inhabit Unova. Sawsbuck is the evolved form of Deerling._" It flashed different forms of the Pokémon through numerous seasonal changes, a 3D gram spinning on the screen. A list of things ran along the page, reading down the list it read:

**Type is Normal and Grass.  
Level is Thirty-Six.  
Gender is Female.  
Ability is Serene Grace.  
203 pounds.  
Standing at 6'3''.**

Vick smiled at the PokéDex's voice. "Her name is Ant." Hearing her name, she jerked up and lifted a hoof staring at her Master. Her eyes shimmered and she made a call of her species tongue. Vick laughed, splashing water to the Pokémon in the sand. "Yes you, my Ant."

He nodded, lodging it into my memory. His PokéDex swung to the next Pokémon.

There it sat at the water's edge, patting at the wet sand while waves splashed. It was a blue-and-cream Simian Pokémon. It had oval eyes that were casually closed, large ears with light blue insides, and a black button nose. A puffy, wave-like crest sat on top of its head. It also had a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its muzzle, lower body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Its small feet both had three toes each. Its long tail was blue and clover-shaped.

"_Panpour, the spray Pokémon_," The Dex said. "_Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easier to live near water. It can store water on the tufts on its head. Found in Unova. When exposed to the Water Stone, Panpour evolves into Simipour_." I stared in wonder at the little blue creator.

**Type is Water.  
Level Twenty-Six.  
Gender is Female.  
Ability Torrent.  
Twenty-Five pounds.  
Standing at 2 feet.**

Vick spoke for Panpour. "Her name is Pop." I nodded, leaving it for later.

My hand moved to the next Pokémon.

Floating in the water was a light-blue duck-like Pokémon. Two feather tufts at his head formed a V-shape. It had a darker blue feather underside, somewhat at mid-moult. Under the water could be seen yellow webbed toes and a small tail. It's large black pupils darted to me, it's yellow beak hanging open in an upturned smile.

The Dex spoke. "_Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled Diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food. Ducklett roams the shallow waters of Unova. Its evolution form is Swanna_."

**Water/Flying.  
Level Nine.  
Male.  
Big Pecks ability.  
Five pounds and Eleven inches.**

"My little buddy here is, Hewie. He loves being at this beach." Vick splashed water at Panpour and Ducklett, the two spraying water at their master. I smiled and turned my view to the air. My Dex pointed up to it.

It was a blue, bat-like creator. Fused pointed ears with pink insides sat at the top of its head. A heart-shaped, one nostril, flared out as it flapped. Two grounded down teeth jutted from its lower lip, a mane of shaggy, light blue fur surrounded its neck. Its black wings had a claw at the joint and its small black feet had three toes each. A little pink two prong twisted tail sat at its rear end.

"_Swoobat, Courting Pokémon. Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes at their noses, powerful enough to break rocks. Swoobat is the evolved form of Woobat. Can be seen hanging from their tails in the trees of Unova_."

**Psychic/Flying.  
Lv. 17.  
Female.  
Unaware ability.  
3'11' at 36lbs.**

"That girlie up there is Mory. She was my first ever Pokémon. I love her to death." He looked up to the Swoobat and whistled. She flew down and swung to his back, climbing and wrapping her wings around his neck. A low sound wave burst into the air. I smiled and put my PokéDex down in the sand. "I got her from my Dad when she was a little Woobat, just five levels into her life." The red head rubbed Swoobat's conjoined ears and she purred a 3 chord note from her heart-shaped nostril.

Zaine could feel his smile fade. Vick had just said Dad. Did they have the same father? He stared at the boy, the complete opposite of himself. He wanted to ask, but couldn't trust himself enough to speak. Slowly, he pulled out his own Poké Ball; a small smooth red and white colored ball that fit in between his thumb and index finger.

Bring it up, he clicked it to life and the ball released with a snap as it grew in his hand. He could see Vick out of the corner of his eye with a jaw-dropped epression, Zaine let the Ball bounce to the sand, brilliant and bold lighting launched from it. In the focus of the light a lone Pokémon formed.

It was a white bipedal Pokémon that appeared to be wearing a tutu. It had blue hair that reached down to its shoulders, and two golden horns to look like hairpins. It had thin blue legs with pointed feet and thin, white arms that had two fingers. The Pokémon wore a stern look on its face and its golden eyes flashed as it looked to the human before it.

"_Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_." It called as it looked to its master. Zaine gave the Pokémon a gentle smile.

"This is Axel. . ." He said, flattened the fairy's blue hair back.

"She's very different looking? I've never seen one of her before."

The Fairy looked up and chirped. "_LIIIIIIIIIIIII_." It warned.

Zaine sighed and rubbed its head. "Axel is not a girl, _he's_ a _guy._ He is called a Kirlia; he's not a Sinnoh Pokémon though."

"He's very particular."

He hummed and grabbed his PokéDex, walking to him and he placed it in Vick's hands. Swoobat watched from his shoulder and buzzed, as he rapidly typed and searched for the Kirlia PokéDex number. Zaine's Dex's voice rang out into the air.

"_Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. Kirlia is the evolved form of Ralts. They are found in urban areas of Hoenn. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery. A Kirlia has the psychic power to create a rip in the dimensions and see into the future. It is said to dance with pleasure on sunny mornings_." An image of an average Kirlia appeared in 3D on the screen. He looked up at Axel, who had motioned globs of sand into the air. Vick looked back at the Dex, then back up again. He repeated the steps over and over a few more times. Zaine didn't understand his response. _Who does that?_

Concerned, Zaine touched Vick's shoulder. What would cause some to have spasms in their neck like that; in utter terror he shook the boy, his imagination too strong. "Vick? Vick! What's wrong?" He cried.

Kirlia vanished and reappeared at Zaine's side with a strict look; he kept a slight contact of his shoulder to Zaine's. "This doesn't make any sense?" Vick responded, ignoring the little attack from the kid.

Zaine stepped away, as water splashed onto his pant legs. He had stepped straight into the water with his shoes on, how could he forget about that one detail. Frustrated, he looked to Kirlia for help, He sighed back, and water particles rose from him and splashed into the ocean as he stood dry on the sand.

"Zaine, _look_, this makes no sense." Zaine had zoned out and was in his own world worrying over his shoes, his precious shoes his mommy bought him. "Look, look at this picture."

Zaine shot up and looked over, leaning from the sand, over the water, and peered into the screen. It showed a little green and white Kirlia. "What's wrong with it?" Zaine asked, puzzle by the older boy's actions and rants. "I'm not understanding, Vick?"

Kirlia too gave a questioning look at the boy. Axel himself was confused with the boy's words. "_Kyyyr. . .?_" Axel chirped.

"This Kirlia is _Green and White_!"

"Yes."

"Yours is_ Blue and White_!"

"Yes."

"It's a _shiny,_ isn't it? I heard about these at my school. They are very rare!"

"Yes."

"How did you get it?"

Zaine's face contorted in displeasure. He didn't like that question. His lips snapped sealed like a Rattata-Trap and he walked to the sand, to dig a hole. The sand was placed in a pile beside him as he started. Quite frankly, Zaine didn't care if Vick was confused by his actions.

"Zaine. . ." The voice said softly. The boy looked up to see brown eyes looking upon him. These eyes were full of worry as the boy owning them kneeled down. "What's up?"

Zaine shook his head, hair hanging into his eyes. "You don't need to get in my business." Zaine watched Vick's eyes flash melancholy, but he did not care.

Axel teleported to the digging Zaine, the Physic type watched him closely. He could feel Zaine's nervous settling, the two were connected after all. He watched Zaine as he dug further and further. Zaine would dig for hours to end his nerves if he got upset. It was a simple question but what connected to that answer, he didn't to say anything.

He was seven years old. He didn't need things like panic, anxiety, and unhappiness. He needed joy and excitement. He wasn't about to talk about something that displeasured him, and he also wasn't _wrong_ not too. He could say _that_ to Vick, but he would never say _sorry_, it wasn't in his vocabulary. It was a useless word.

His nails dug further and further into the sand.

"_Llllllly._"

He grinded his tips deeper and deeper, right where his heart and mind would be. In the depths of darkness, that's where his little fingers went.

"**_LY_**."

Zaine looked to Axel and his heart rose back up, where it should have been. Okay, so _sorry_ would be in his vocabulary. "Sorry, Axe~"

Axel smiled and lifted the sand up from the ground beside up and plopped it into the hole, without moving a muscle. Satisfied, Axel floated up and began working on a project. Zaine loved building sand things with his Pokémon. He could do it for hours, and not _hate_ it. _Like digging_. He hated digging. Yet, he _had_ too.

Zaine watched as he carefully crafted a kingdom in the sand. Vick and his Pokémon were playing at the other side of the beach while Zaine kept quite with Axel. It was soothing to just watch Axel delicately place sand particles down into formations, all while using his mind and masters emotions. Before either one knew it, a large area of scattered castles and houses were made. Axel chuckled and watched Zaine begin his own. His worries at the back of his head, all that was on his mind was to create.

**_Author Rants, wooo._**

**_4,783 words._**

**_So, we meet Mommy, Zaine, and Vick._**

_Mother here hasn't shown any Pokémon in her party but, I'll assure you she has six. These Pokémon grew up with Zaine in his childhood. If you haven't noticed before, Mom is a widow. Her husband is dead, no worries. It's not some freak thing were Zaine is scared of his Father and he shows up. Zaine's father is in fact dead. _

Now, I won't say why or why Zaine is so messed up over his dad but, I'll explain some more on Zaine's medical issues. Since his father died, he has had a severe panic attack disorder. He also has severe anxiety and a slight depression. He has these show ups when ever danger is near. [Dangers to the child are sadness, his mother's room, anything that would bring fear, displeasure, and anything involving his father]. Other than his disorders, Zaine is a quiet but very bright and happy kid. As you saw he has ways to cope with his issues, it also shows that he hates his way of coping. Things that keep him at bay are not talking too much. Things he loves are being with Axel and playing at beaches in the sand, also reading. Kind of a worry heart and has an over imagination.

If you could tell, Axel was given to Zaine by his father. Axel being a Hoenn Pokémon, you can infer that his father was from Hoenn. Pretty easy to understand, a lot of trainers travel and his father traveled as a trainer and met Zaine's mother. Axel was bred by the father and raised to a Kirlia, who was his prized possession.

Having a shiny is pretty amazing; I've had one shiny in all of my Pokémon games. It was so cool to just have it. Yes.

Back to topic-

_Axel was given to his owner's son for safety reasons. Going to and fro from Sandgem to Jubilife City and through tall grass is dangerous. Dude, he didn't want his kid getting killed. So, that is why Zaine has a shiny Kirlia. This said Kirlia's name is Axel, because I got the name from The Walking Dead while watching some older episodes. Yes, it was that simple._

You noticed Vick's Pokémon are all from Unova right? Well, that's because Vick is from Unova. He was born and raised there as a child. Confusion will be cleared next chapter.

Also, that chapter won't be as confusing. This one was so confusing because I wrote in third person based on Zaine. I write better in 3rd person when everyone's points of views are shown. The other POVs will continue at First Person from the Main characters points of views.

Also, this chapter may be or already has been rewritten to sound better. I realized I messed up a bunch by switching the POVs (still in third person, though). After writing it, I tried to fix it but . . . made it look worse. I'm sorry, but I have so much difficulty trying to clear murky shit up. And I'm so sorry about that.

Okay, I hope once I write this story, I can come back and fix it up later after It's over. Give me suggestions, so ya. Maybe I already have fixed it! Future me? Have you done your job? Hah. Ok.

That's all of my clearing mostly.

See you soon.

XOXO, lovers.

**_P.S._**_ Zaine's team, and Mom's team is decided. Vick has four now, I want PM's on four new members that can join him. Must be from Sinnoh area. Thanks, I want to connect with my viewers. Ideas are great! Love suggestions!__  
_**  
.::||__ReflectionDetection_ has ceased typing^##47**+=23679||_~|::.**


End file.
